


Unexpected Regret

by star_buckys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: A look at Draco and Harry's past relationship through flashbacks, and Draco's thoughts upon seeing Harry nineteen years later.





	Unexpected Regret

**Author's Note:**

> the narration alternates between second person (present aka the epilogue) and third person (the past)

You've tried everything to forget, but seeing him on the platform with his wife and children brings the memories and emotions back full-force.

* * *

Draco screamed as he jerked awake, sweating and clutching his chest. His eyes darted around the hospital wing, . When no one appeared, Draco breathed a sigh of relief; however, his reaction was premature. His breath caught in his throat when he heard footsteps, and the last person Draco thought he'd see came into view.

* * *

When your eyes meet for the first time in years, he smiles. You nod in response, trying to hold his gaze, searching for any indication that he misses you just as much as you've missed him, but he turns back to his wife, so you do the same.

* * *

After the hospital visit, they developed a tentative friendship after Draco swallowed his pride and apologized to those he'd insulted, hated, and bullied. Not all of them forgave — Draco didn't expect them to — but they respected Potter enough to tolerate his presence.

* * *

You consider approaching him, but what can you say? An apology seems _years_  too late, and you don't even know where to begin.

* * *

It started unexpectedly. A dimly lit room, a quiet talk between close friends, a sudden kiss that felt right. Almost perfect.

Well, perhaps the beginning of their friendship had always been leading to this. Though it couldn't quite be called dating, Draco never imagined developing actual feelings for him, but that happened despite his best efforts.

(Sometimes he thought Harry might be falling for him too.)

* * *

You wonder if he thought about you since the last time you saw each other, or if it was easy for him to forget, to get over their relationship.

* * *

The night they said "I love you" for the first time came as a shock. Draco admitted it laying next to him on his bed, almost completely sure Harry felt the same.

Not to be too dramatic, but Harry pulling him closer and saying it back between kisses was perhaps the best moment of Draco's life.

* * *

You hug your son goodbye and watch him as he boards the train, then Astoria kisses your cheek before you go your separate ways. Everyone moves around you as you continue watching the man you used to love.

(The man you might still love.)

* * *

The end of the year arrived fast, the future unclear, and Draco felt their relationship (whatever it was) coming to a close.

Harry— Potter hadn't agreed, but Draco thought it'd be too much to handle, especially if it fell apart. He wanted it to end on his terms.

He never anticipated the regret.

* * *

They say it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, but you dare them to try it.

You know they're wrong.

* * *

_Harry watches Draco turn and Apparate away, the sense of longing he suppressed years ago returning._

_Maybe it's time to at least speak to Draco again. Not to rekindle what they were, but the friendship they had before they got together._

_He sends an owl later that night and waits for an answer._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [my main](http://natashairostova.tumblr.com/), and [my writing sideblog](https://remarkablydrinkablecoffee.tumblr.com/), so feel free to send me a prompt/comment/etc.
> 
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
